


Lights Out

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Fluff, Honestly I just felt like writing some mindless fluff, M/M, Power Outage, unbetaed, wind storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: The power goes out for Sam and Max. Luckily they love spending time together.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Lights Out

“Quite the wind storm.” Sam whistles as he stares out the window. “Sam, for the love of all that is frozen and sweet...please watch me. I’m about to break my record for standing on my head.” Max says as he continues to do said action. “You broke that pointless record over an hour ago, little buddy.” Sam points out. Max flops out of his head stand. “Yeah and maybe I was going for the world record.” Max huffs as he lays on the ground. Sam doesn’t respond as he looks back outside. “You know, Sam. If you wanted to stare at some chaos you could just look at me.” Max grumbles as he gets up off the floor. 

“I dunno, Max. There’s something about storms that just demands I watch.” Sam explains. “I bet it’s like television, but for cavemen.” Max states as he joins Sam by the window. The pair stare out the window in silence. “...Wanna go out to the park and make out?” Max asks, breaking the couple of seconds of silence. “Why bother? We do that every Tuesday?” Sam asks. “This time there will be no one to give us dirty looks as we moan really loudly.” Max answers. “Max, that was one time and you know how embarrassed I was after.” Sam shoots down. “Come on, Sam! I know there is a little bit of voyeurism in you!” Max encourages. 

Suddenly, the entire room goes dark. “Welp, now's your chance, Sam. Strip naked. No one can even see you!” Max points out. “First off, little buddy. We are at home. Unless you installed undercover cameras everywhere and I’ve been living a more interesting version of the _ Truman Show _ , then I doubt anybody besides you would see me naked. Second, it’s not that dark. Third, it’s a little nippy in here.” Sam points out. “...So is that a yes or a no…?” Max asks awkwardly. “It’s a later, little buddy.” Sam answers as he fumbles his way away from the windows. 

“Where are you going? I can’t see anything!” Max whines. “Let your eyes adjust to the drought of light.” Sam calls back. “Don’t you mean darkness?” Max asks. “That’s what I said?” Sam yells. “PLEASE JUST COME BACK AND KISS ME!” Max yells. Sam comes back into the room with a small candle. “I had no idea you had a fear of the dark, Max.” Sam says as he places the candle on the coffee table. “Nah, I just have a fear of losing you. One time I lost you in the grocery store and I tore some lady's arm off. Turns out she was a Nazi, so it was fine.” Max recounts. “Neat. But what does the arm thing have to do with your fear?” Max- I mean, Sam asks. 

“Nothing. I ripped her arm off because her vibes were, as the hip and cool kids would put it, rancid.” Max explains. “So you just wanted to brag about the time you removed a Nazi's arm in a particularly gruesome fashion?” Sam asks. “Pretty much. I never found a time to talk about it.” Max shrugs. “You do realize you can brag all you want to me, right?” Sam asks. “Do you really mean it?!” Max asks in a touched tone. “We’re married, Max. You can do anything you want, as long as I consent anyways.” Sam says as he pats Max on the head. “Anything?” Max asks. “Anything…” Sam parrots in a husky voice. 

“...Read me Homestuck.” Max commands. “Hell no.” Sam refuses. “Dang it!” Max whines. Sam sits down on the couch and pulls Max on to his lap. “Even if I was willing...the powers out, bucket head.” Sam points out. “Guess I’ll have to settle with cuddling my vaguely smelly husband.” Max sighs. “Dawh, you think I only have a vague smell?” Sam coos. “Yeah, you vaguely smell like ass!” Max teases. “Like the mammal ass or the posterior ass?” Sam asks. “...I’m trying to figure out which one is funnier and has more joke potential, hold on…” Max says as he rubs his chinny chin chin. 

“Maybe it’s the latter because I catch you staring at mine all the time.” Sam points out. “First off, your ass is HUGE, where else am I supposed to look? Second, your ass just needs to be looked at Sam. Like, do you do squats? Does all the ice cream you eat go straight to it? Are you aware how much this aggravates me, Sam? Do you know how many nights I sit awake at night pondering how something so PERFECT can exist, and how I can be so lucky to be married to the man with  _ “dat ass” _ ?” Max asks. Sam stares at Max for a few seconds in silence. “Max, what the actual hell?” Sam chuckles. 

“Sorry, I think I lost my mind for a second. What was I talking about?” Max asks. “You went on a miniature rant about my rump.” Sam tells. “OH DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED!” Max starts back up again. “Max, no.” Sam says as he tries to cover Max’s mouth his with hand. Max licks his hand and Sam wipes his now wet hand on Max’s face. “Max, yes!” Max giggles. “What will I ever do with you, little buddy?” Sam sighs fondly. “I know EXACTLY what you do with me. Here’s a hint: it’s pretty gay.” Max giggles. “Hm...gay you say?” Sam hums. “When I say gay, I mean homosexual, or at the very least not heterosexual.” Max hints. “...Is it the act of pressing our lips together?” Sam asks. 

“Sure, for the sake of keeping this thing at a  _ “T” _ rating, let’s go with that.” Max shrugs. Sam looks around the dark room. “Do we have any more candles?” Sam asks. “What are we, Sam? Middle aged moms?” Max asks. Sam simply stares at Max. “...We have a bunch in the bathroom.” Max huffs. Sam cuddles Max closer to himself. “I thought you were gonna get more candles?” Max points out as Sam lays down with him. “I just wanted to know for later. But for now, I just wanna cuddle.” Sam yawns. “That’s disgustingly cute, Sam.” Max giggles. The wind outside picks back up, as if to remark that it’s still here. 

“How long do you think it’ll take for the power to come back?” Max asks. “We live in a city, so probably by morning at latest I would assume.” Sam mumbles. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” Max mumbles as he begins to play with Sam’s ears. “You’re cute all the time.” Sam replies with a playful smile. “Oh damn, that got me good.” Max giggles as he plants some kisses on Sam’s cheek. “I’m almost glad that the power went out.” Sam smiles. “Almost?” Max pauses. “...Our show was on.” Sam explains. “Oh god dammit!” Max groans. 

Sam giggles as Max begins to go on a small rant about how totally unfair this situation is, simply enjoying the sound of Max’s voice over the wind. “WAIT A SECOND! Why aren't you afraid of the storm? Dogs don’t like storms!” Max points out. “Dogs don’t like thunderstorms, little buddy. This is a wind storm, it’s different.” Sam explains. “Oh, okay. So where was I? Oh right! I was…” Max resumes. Sam smiles as he closes his eyes and nods off into a peaceful slumber while using his husband's ranting as white noise.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Local wind storm said gay rights. More at eleven.
> 
> So I started writing this when there was a windstorm where I lived. It’s been over for a few days now but I wanted to write something for y’all. (Especially now that most of you are...homestuck for awhile…;) )
> 
> BTW I forgot to add that the last part about Max being white noise for Sam was a little inspired by Scourgadow's art! So go check out their art on their tumblr or their Fan fics on here!


End file.
